


VampireStuck Davekat

by Bea_the_Bee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Vampire Dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bea_the_Bee/pseuds/Bea_the_Bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'cause I can't think of a title and I'm crap<br/>Dave is a vampire and drags Karkat into a closet for food and things get a bit. . . intense. . .<br/>i warned ya!</p>
            </blockquote>





	VampireStuck Davekat

    "Karkat." he whispered into your ear. You shivered as the warm air hit your skin and squeezed your eyes shut, willing your cheeks _not_ to turn red.  
    "What?" you growled at him, making sure to keep your voice low. There were people outside, after all. You clench your fists at your sides. What you wouldn't give to just punch him across the cheek and make a break for it, stepping out of the little coat closet you were both crammed into and head straight for home.   
    Of course, you couldn't do any of that. At least not at the moment.   
    He hadn't eaten yet.  
    And he's made some pretty serious threats in the past when you tried to escape before he was finished. You'd rather not revisit on those thoughts now though.  
    He slides his hands up your arms and rest them squarely on your shoulders. Most people probably would have taken this as a sign of affection, a way of him trying to calm you down or make you relax enough that every muscle in your body wasn't strung as tightly as a spring. But you knew this wasn't his intent. He wanted you to relax so that your pulse wasn't racing a million beats per second. "Sure, it makes it easier to find the vein, but it's almost impossible to get anything good and thick with all of that adrenaline rushing around." He'd said once while trying to get you more comfortable. It almost never worked though; who would be calm with, not only the school's most popular and admittedly attractive student, but also a fucking _vampire_ leaning over them with their fangs bared?  
    Nobody, that's who.  
    "I'll do whatever you want me to. . ." he trails off, nuzzling his cheek against your jaw. You can't restrain the blush this time. _Fuck._ You think to yourself. _Why does he have to do this to me, why? Damn him and his attractiveness and his stupid need for blood._  
    He suddenly grips your shoulders roughly and pushes your back flat against the wall. You let out a little "oof" sound that he chuckles momentarily at. You pout a little angrily, crossing your arms over your chest. "I'll do whatever you want me to," he repeats himself, keeping his head close to your neck. He continues this time. "If you just say my name when I do it."   
    You're pretty sure we all know what "it" is. And fuck you with a shovel if you're going to abide.  
    "Even leave me alone for the rest of my miserable life?" you ask sarcastically.  
    You can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Now, you know I can't do that. But anything else I'm down for." His voice is low and seductive and holy shit when did it get so hot in here?   
You try and keep your thoughts PG by thinking of how this whole thing got started.  
Your ridiculously enormous group of friends had all decided that it would be a fantastic idea to throw the biggest Halloween party in existence. Nepeta and her brute of a best friend had dragged you to the party, claiming that it would be fun. You'd made a half-assed effort at a costume and thrown on some devil horns you had in your basement for some strange reason, because you were supposed to come all dressed up.   
    After a chain of events too long and boring to go over, you had ended up alone on Rose's couch watching The Nightmare before Christmas and eating candy with Dave sitting next to you. You knew he'd eventually want to eat and you had actually anticipated it, wearing a turtle neck so that when you both crawled out of wherever he decided to hide you wouldn't have to go straight home for fear of someone noticing the marks.  
    Well, that was no help, it just landed you right back in the moment with Dave.  
    His shades were pushed up onto the top of his head, allowing his glowing red eyes to pierce the darkness.   
    "Karkat." He whispered your name again, this time his breath hitting the skin just above your jugular vein. "I need you to say that you'll do it." Why was he still using that stupid seductive voice on you?   
    "Yeah, sure, whatever." You grumbled out, just wanting him to hurry up and get it done; there was candy to be eaten and an Over the Garden Wall marathon you needed to get to.   
    He presses his lips to your skin, slightly parting them to allow his unsheathed fangs to sink into your flesh. You tilt your head to the side to give him more room and squeeze your eyes shut as he slowly digs them in. It's a really creepy feeling when you think about how you can feel the points literally pressing through each layer and finally opening a little tear in the vein, just enough that he could get quite a bit of blood out of it, but just small enough that it could heal easily. He withdraws his fangs quickly and starts to suck up the blood.  
    You groan as he does so. The actual biting itself only hurts as much as a shot at the doctor's office would but it gets increasingly harder to contain yourself when he starts to suck. He tugs your turtleneck collar a bit lower and pulls away. You look up at him and glare suspiciously. He usually takes a lot longer than that; he only got a few mouthfuls at the most.   
    "Say my name, Karkat." He demands threateningly before going straight back to drinking in your blood. This time, however, he sucks more intensely, pulling at your skin with his now dull teeth (apparently he can retract them like cats claws almost; don't ask you how he does it, he just can). You moan softly, instinctively running your fingers through his hair.   
    "Hnnng, Dave." You say softly, still trying to keep quiet even though you're pretty sure everyone else has either gone home or found somewhere private to go *ahem* Do-the-do.   
    Dave drags his tongue slowly and teasingly over the puncture wounds. _He's going to be the death of me, I just know it, fuck._ You think to yourself. With what little mind you have left, you breathe, "D-Dave, is this really necessary? Ah! B-because I'm pre-shit!-p-pretty sure you aren't getting anymore. . . Anymore blood." You manage to get out between moans and gasps. They weren't all from him sucking your neck though. More than a few had to do with the knee rubbing gently against an area that no knee should ever venture to.   
    "Mmmhm." Was the only reply you got.   
    "Dave!" you said almost accusingly as his mouth officially left the hickey he'd given you and trailed up your neck to your jaw. It was all so excruciatingly slow, like Dave had seen this all coming from miles away and wanted to take his time with it all.   
    You couldn't bring yourself to pull away, too lost in his touch. You're panting pretty hard now, like you just ran a marathon and there's no denying the tent in your pants giving away your apparent arousal. His lips move away from your jaw and somehow find themselves on yours. You don't even care what happens anymore, you kiss him back, full force. Your arms hook around his neck while his hands slowly venture down to your hips. You part your lips eagerly when he presses his tongue to them, allowing him to explore your mouth.   
    Somewhere during all of this your back had left the closet wall, which Dave pushed you against once again. It wasn't as roughly as before, but your head still banged against it.   
    He was in control here, not you. He decided what was going to happen, he was overpowering you. And shit if that thought didn't send a jolt of pleasure threw you.   
    He pulled away after a moment and just stared at you, panting just as hard as you. His warm breath puffs against your face, making you wonder just how long you two were kissing. It felt like only seconds but for all you know it could have been hours. He lowered his head to your neck again and this time gently prodded you with his fangs, not sinking them into the skin or anything; teasing you. "You're mine, Karkat." He growled softly, pulling away to stare at you again.  
    "Your's, idiot." You giggle, smiling softly at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day after Halloween 'cause I was too sad to actually write it on halloween because it was my dad's birthday and he passed on ten years ago and such (don't worry about it; i've done my grieving, i'm good)  
> and anyways, I wanted some good light sorta davekat smut, but couldn't find any so I wrote my own. . .  
> can this even be considered smut? I don't know.  
> I just really like neck kisses and this happened.


End file.
